Compromised and Besotted
by GaismaIetvarosTumsi
Summary: In a freak accident Jazz and Soundwave end up stranded and injured in unfamillary territory. In order to escape their predicament they need to depend on and help each other, destroying preconceived notions of what used to be true and concrete, leaving room for something new to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **None so far. There will be later.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing except the plot. Not even the cover photo. Just something ninjatomomi (my fellow author in this) found.

* * *

Jazz crept around the enemy's base. The Autobots were worried about the Decepticons lack of activity lately. They had to be planning something big, and it was Jazz's job to figure it out. Now just where should he go looking for the information he needed? He smirked, his visor flashing as he thought of the best place. Soundwave's terminal. That mech knew everything about the Decepticon's; he would know exactly what they were up to. Plus he loved to taunt the mech that could never catch him at his spy games. He made his way to the bridge, intent on his mission.

Something wasn't right and he knew it. He could feel it surging through his circuits and it started to irritate him to the point where he could no longer recharge. Rebooting his systems, Soundwave onlined his optics, waking slowly enough not to startle the cassettes tied to his spark but faster than he usually did, after all he needed to attend to that obnoxious sensation currently manifesting itself in his head. Sliding off of his birth, he silently made his way out of his room and down the hall. He had a good idea of where to look first, the control room.

"Slag!" Jazz cursed yet again as his attempts to hack the computer failed. He needed to get the Decepticon plans and get out of here before he raised any alarms. One more try and then he would have to leave, his mission failed. His attempts had to be raising alarms somewhere, and he couldn't risk being caught.

Eventually, Soundwave made it to the control room. Palming the door open, the first thing he saw that twice damned Jazz standing over the controls of the main computers. Quickly, he pulled his concussion blaster out of subspace and took aim.

Jazz spun around after hearing the bridge doors slide open, his most recent attempt at hacking forgotten. "Frag!" Under his breath Jazz cursed as he pulled out his own weapon. "Well, the most boring mech ever sparked has arrived. Guess the party's over." With that he fired a shot above Soundwave's head to hopefully distract him as he turned and fled the ship.

Diving to the side to avoid the shot, Soundwave ran to the control panel, turning on the communication systems.

"Alert! Alert! Autobot Jazz has infiltrated the ship!"

Pulling away from the panel, Soundwave opened his tape deck.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject! Operation: Find Jazz!"

Jazz's spark pulsed in fear as the alert went out. He had to get out of here before he was captured. That wouldn't end well for him or the Autobots. He raced through the hallways to his escape. He breathed a quick sigh of relief as he made his way to the exit. He had managed to escape the base, but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. He fled the vicinity hoping he could outrun any mech trailing him.

Lurking in the shadows, Ravage caught sight of Jazz's retreating backside as he fled from the Nemesis. Quickly, he alerted his master of the location of his target, sending him coordinates through the telepathic bond they all shared. Once Soundwave confirmed that he received the data, Ravage stealthily continued to follow Jazz as he made his exit, making sure to keep updating Soundwave.

With the coordinates he received from Ravage, Soundwave dashed through the halls as quickly as he could, sending the updating location coordinates to his cassettes instructing them to lock on to Jazz's signal and to follow him. Tapping into a link, he alerted Megatron of the spy's location and probable route of escape along with the notion that he was going to follow. As he reached the original spot where Ravage had first spotted Jazz, he could see in the distance the small retreating form of the spy rapidly swimming across the sea, trying to defend himself against the swarm of his creations. Turning on his antigravs, he followed after them.

Jazz fought desperately against the casseticons. Not only was he outnumbered by the miniature spy, he couldn't fight as well in the water. He was as good as capatured at this point. His progress through the water was halted as he tried to fight. His optics flicked back in the direction of the Decepticon base. His spark sank at the sight of Soundwave getting closer. His momentary distraction allowed the casseticons to gain the upper hand.

As he approached, Soundwave noted that the cassettes had managed to subdue the feisty spy and he sent his tiny creations a wave of praise. Just as he was about to shackle the defenseless spy, the sky suddenly turned dark and strong winds began to blow as lightning lit up the sky. Without warning, a large swell rose from the ocean, crashing down on the helpless bots below.

As Jazz was submerged, he was released from his enemies and made his escape, swimming as fast as he could away from the Decepticons. Away from them he could comm his own team and they would come get him. The pull of the waves was too strong for the smaller bot to overcome. As the group was tossed closer to a shoreline the spy was dashed against rocks, leaving him offline and one of his legs severely injured.

There was nothing but disorientating, crushing darkness around him and he could feel cold, salty water seeping into his frame, slowly drowning him, consuming him whole. The wave had come out of nowhere, suddenly smothering him, his cassettes, and their prisoner. He flailed his arms, trying to get a grip on something, anything that could help him reach the surface as he tried to figure up from down. Succumbing to the freezing water engulfing him, all he could see was the cold blackness around him as his systems shut down.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so this is a collaberation between me and one of my friends, ninjatomomi (an author here on fanfic). We are writing it as an RP, hence the changes in POV. That's how I write normally so hopefully it won't be too hard to follow. This will turn into a Soundwave/Jazz pairing and it will eventually end up mature in rating. As I said we are writing it as an RP so I don't know how long it will take to get to that point, but I promise it will, and I promise we will not abandon this story, but as we are both in school right now, updates might come slowly. And for the title: Comprimise-agreement; exposure to danger or disgrace, Besotted-made confused through affection for somebody. Make of it what you will. Please Read and Review! We would love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Still nothing yet. Maybe a tiny hint a slash, if you squint. More of Jazz being smart.

**Discalimer: **So as much as ninja and I would love to own this most treasured pairing or anything transformrs we don't. Alas, we have to be content with writing stories and owning the toys. Well the plot is ours.

* * *

Groaning in pain and expelling water from his vents, Soundwave once again onlined his optics for the second time that day only to see a continuous scroll of text run across his cracked visor. Splitting apart his mask, he coughed up some water and was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he was splayed out on a beach, the sand finding its way into his transformation seems, irritating his plating along with the dried salt from his brief drowning session. He tried to mentally contact his creations but he couldn't establish a connection through their link. Frustrated, he turned his head to the side catching sight of a white body reflecting sunlight lying on some rocks a little ways off.

Slowly, he tried to sit up, gears grinding with sand stuck between them, making them creak and jam. After some time, he managed to make his way to Jazz's prone form on the rocks, noting the way his left leg dangled loosely from the knee joint. Soundwave surveyed the area trying to locate his cassettes before he did anything regarding the white form in front of him. Failing to find any indication of the whereabouts of his cassettes and wary of the way the wind suddenly began to pick up again, Soundwave bent down, ignoring the feeling of leftover sand in his gears and picked up Jazz with a gentleness that was uncharacteristic of the stoic mech. Mindful of the damaged limb and his own injuries, Soundwave slowly made his way inland in search of shelter just a the sky lit up with lightning and rain poured down upon them.

Jazz had regained consciousness once tossed on the rocks, but only long enough to cough up some water that invaded his internals. Then the pain of his injuries forced him offline again. With the cool wetness of the rain against him he was brought yet again online. His optics flickered on and the first thing his processor registered was the face of the stoic mech carrying him. His body automatically tensed, ready to fight. But this pulled the cables and other internals around his shattered knee joint and broken shin strut, forcing a new wave of pain through his body. He moaned, unable to force any other noises out of his vocalizer. His body relaxed as he gave up the fight, and he offlined his optics ignoring the warnings he could do nothing about. He had been caught by the enemy. Every so often Soundwave's gait would jostle his leg and his vents would increase their cycles in response to the new wave of pain. Jazz could resist a jibe to get his mind off his own pain. "Jeeze, any gentler, and I might think you've turned Autobot."

At the jab, Soundwave's visor gave a light flash yet he did not fall for Jazz's baiting and stayed silent. As another burst of lightning illuminated the sky he spotted a small clearing protected by tall trees from the storm a little way off the forest path they were slowly traversing. Wanting to get the two of them out of the rain before it messed with any of their circuitry, Soundwave made his way to the clearing. As he entered the green space he noticed a moss covered cave off to the side, hidden from view if someone happened to wander into the clearing. As he moved into the dry barren cave, he couldn't help but smile behind his mask and lightly jostle Jazz as payback for his earlier comment.

Jazz winced and hissed through his denta as his injuries were jostled. "Fragger." He grumbled at the mech who held him. "Well, I guess that proves you're a con. Injuring a bot when he's down. Why are you helping me anyway. Leave me on the beach and I would have died. No more worrying about me." Jazz was trying to understand the Decepticon's logic in saving him from the storm.

Softly, a static hiss emitted from his vocalizer. He quickly averted his gaze from the cave floor to Jazz's faceplates, visor flashing lightly.

"Reasons for helping Autobot Jazz: Internal damage to location and comm systems. Current location and location of cassettes currently unknown. Bond between cassettes: can only be weakly felt, most likely due to extensive distance between them and myself. Best course of action: assist Jazz, find cassettes and work together to survive until located by respective faction."

"Well I ain't gonna be much help if you keep injuring me. I know you can see the damage to my knee, but you can't see the broken shin strut can you? Jostling a broken strut just makes it worse. Now will you please put me down or something. I find it rather awkward to be laying in your arms." Jazz couldn't resist another jibe at the stoic mech. He just had to try to get Soundwave to react. "Not that I mind or anything, you ain't half bad looking." Jazz had been hiding his pain pretty well, but Soundwave's retaliation to his Autobot comment had shifted the pieces of the broken strut to an even more painful position. The pain finally overwhelmed his sensors and forced him offline again. As his body went limp it rolled in Soundwave's arms to rest closer to the Decepticon's torso.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter for you all. We already had this written when I decided to post. It looks like these might end up being shorter chapters, and hopefully the story isn't suffering because of it. As always, Ninjatomomi and I would love to hear what you think, so read and review please. Don't know when our next update will be, but since we're almost on break, hopefully it will be soon.


End file.
